sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/11 April 2016
11:59 And I just wanted to do the sapphire diamond with someone 12:00 * Pseudo-Miracles raises hand 12:00 Oh. 12:00 I know I could 12:00 Why the fuck does my window keep clearing. 12:00 Could we maybe @APtos? 12:00 I'd draw them both. 12:00 Wouldn't really take that long. 12:00 Sure. Do you want the sapphire, or the diamond. 12:00 oh well 12:00 Which did you want? 12:00 * Pseudo-Miracles d i es 12:00 I'm probably gonna do more with the DIamond. 12:00 But if you wanted it 12:00 Pseudo, i could probably find another spoon making gem. And im fine with sapphire 12:01 Okay. 12:01 I gave controlling bubbles and soap a name 12:01 Yay 12:01 For what gem? @Stevi 12:02 Take a guess. 12:02 Oh. 12:02 I'm smart. 12:02 I promise. 12:02 CoughSOAPstone 12:04 s p o on g ems 12:04 we are the spoonmaker gems, we'll always make cool spoons, blah blah blah insert dumb theme song here 12:06 Pseudo. I found it 12:06 Spoon goldstone. 12:07 oooo 12:07 we are the spoonmaker gems 12:07 Also, there are too many sites about the spoonmakers diamond. Sometimes, you just want A DIFFERENT SPOON THEMED GEMSTONE. But yea, merry April. 12:07 we'll always make cool spoons 12:08 and if you think we won't 12:08 we'll um... attack you with our spoons 12:08 that's why homeworld(?) believes in 12:09 spoonmaker's diamond 12:09 spoonseller sapphire 12:09 and spoon goldstone 12:09 #worstthemesong 12:09 (Claps) 12:10 Congratz. You know have created a theme song for a trio of gems. That have the theme of an eating utensil. 12:10 What did i miss? 12:10 The window cleared. 12:10 Was there a third spoon-gem? 12:12 yes, spoon goldstone 12:12 who is me owo 12:12 nic 12:12 ... 12:12 nice* 12:13 We are the spoon gems, we'll always save the spoons, and if you think we cant, sporks. That's why the Kadabras and Alakazams, believe in. Spoons, spoons, and spoons, and SPOONS! 12:13 Hi Fruit o/ 12:13 yes. They are now a trio of gems themed by an eating utensil. 12:13 Hi fruit. 12:13 Hi Apt o/ 12:13 HAYO IT'S FRUIT SALAD. 12:13 I'm calling you Fruit Salad now. 12:13 Hi Zenzi o/ 12:13 Hi, Dani. 12:13 Hi Dani o/ 12:13 * DaniSkies appears 12:13 hi dani 12:14 * I-Ship-Stevidot exists 12:14 Plot twist 12:14 yo dani 12:14 * DaniSkies hushes chat 12:14 Okay. 12:14 too many greetings at one time 12:14 HI DANI 12:14 I'm going back to Homework now. 12:15 * DaniSkies hushes aptos 12:15 Ping if you need me. 12:15 I probably won't respond. 12:16 Lol, I'm gonna do the Gemology tomorrow on Soap's page. 12:17 is it bad that i kinda ship soapstone x harley? ::3c 12:17 Yes. 12:17 Harley obviously hates Soapstone. 12:17 Like, a lot. 12:17 dearfuckinggod 12:17 stevi no 12:17 Here it comes. 12:17 At least it's not Lapidot. Or worse, Jaspis. 12:18 *shudders* 12:18 Or, even worse: 12:18 Stevidot. 12:18 Or Stapis. 12:18 You know why? 12:18 Meh, they dont hate eachother 12:18 That's fucking pedophilia. 12:18 Like, they obviously like eachother 12:18 no harley x anyone???? 12:18 like 12:18 Not HATE eachother 12:18 And they can't just be friends because of that? 12:18 Oh, right, forgot. 12:18 Friends of the opposite gender HAVE to be in love. 12:19 Duh! 12:19 We were discussing ships involving two characters that hate eachother 12:19 Rupphire 4ever 12:19 One thing OF did right was ban pedophilic ships. 12:19 Uh-huh. 12:19 You're welcomoe. 12:19 Thank. 12:19 jesus 12:19 *welcome 12:19 >MRD x Coral = Pedophilia? 12:19 No. 12:20 that's the only thing they did right besides promote me to chatmod 12:20 Never said it was 12:20 Just extreme height difference. 12:20 Very, very extreme. 12:20 Which Coral, btw? 12:20 Like 12:20 and Eternal Suffering 12:20 SVCoral. 12:20 The best one. 12:20 There are multiple coral XD 12:20 Duh. 12:20 Wha? 12:20 I'm joking. 12:20 The one that's actually super OP ;; 12:21 Oh. The OP one. 12:21 Which OP one? 12:21 The OP Coral 12:21 I didn't know Soapstone was a type of Coral. 12:21 oml 12:21 It's not. 12:21 That was a joke. 12:21 Because. 12:21 Soapstone is OP. 12:22 So is Harley 12:22 NO 12:22 How? 12:22 WHAT EVER 12:22 He can crush anyone with ink 12:22 *EVEN 12:22 *they 12:22 They* 12:22 And MSD can burn anyone to a crisp 12:22 Harley is not OP. 12:22 MSD cant burn anyone 12:22 I FORGOT OKAY 12:22 MSD has literally no abilities pertaining to fire. 12:22 ughbrb 12:22 And, excuse you. 12:22 MRD is a fuckin' 12:22 Well, MsD could avoid fire via luck 12:22 Oh. 12:22 Diamond? 12:22 RIght. 12:23 I just wont make Soapstone OP anymore 12:23 Or edgy? 12:23 Please drop the edgy. 12:23 Why? 12:23 I like how they just broke out of the prison instantly 12:23 So edgy. 12:23 It was made of snow 12:23 That's like 12:23 And like all of your characters hate the castes with a burning passion. 12:23 Yes they do 12:23 Why? 12:24 Abuse 12:24 Racism 12:24 Classism 12:24 >Racism 12:24 Brb im gonna laugh 12:24 Gems are the same race. 12:24 Gems are the same race, yes 12:24 stevi 12:25 Sorry. 12:25 pluto rp was just for homeworld gems, you had to make soapstone into a homeworld gem kust for the sake of the rp 12:25 * I-Ship-Stevidot also hates the castes with a burning passion. 12:25 If Soapstone hates 90% of Homeworld, how is she even neutral. 12:25 Castes does not equal abuse tho 12:25 ^ 12:25 ^^^ 12:25 ^^^^^^^ 12:25 Not to Soapstone 12:25 do you even have any hw ocs 12:25 ^^^!!!!!!!!! @Aptos 12:25 ... 12:25 Not anymore 12:25 Logically, think about it. 12:25 If you're a Pearl. 12:25 You get fucking pampered as shit. 12:26 Especially if your own is a Diamond. 12:26 You are treated like furniture 12:26 Like !!!! 12:26 I see no issue. 12:26 And get joked alot 12:26 Because 12:26 if ur a diamond ur a fucking diamond!!!!!!!!!! 12:26 Like look at Blue Pearl. She is so happy. 12:26 YES PAMPERED FURNITURE WHO GETS NICE THINGS 12:26 Because 12:26 She is a pearl 12:26 She is automatically 12:26 Unable to have free will 12:26 So? 12:26 wh 12:26 They dont want that tho. 12:27 wh 12:27 Free will is important imo 12:27 They choose to serve 12:27 You know why the Crystal Gems are called defective? 12:27 They have free will, and choose to serve. 12:27 BC if they weren't then they'd be okay with their caste position. 12:27 :y 12:27 why are we arguing about the caste system of gay space rocks in a kids cartoon 12:27 yellow pearl doesn't have free will? I mean they don't seem upset in their position though. 12:27 ^ 12:27 ^^ 12:28 Most of the gems on Homeworld we've seen looked to be... 12:28 ...Pretty happy with their job. 12:28 That feeling of fitting in. 12:28 You know, togetherness 12:28 Back 12:28 No need to feel left out if you're the exact same as the gem next to you. 12:28 My tablet died 12:28 fitting in makes people not hate themselves!!!!!!!!! 12:28 ^ 12:28 Then there was Lapis but I mean she was gone for like... A long time. 12:28 i think it would be the same for gems!!!!!!!!! omg!!!!!!!! 12:29 If I were a gem I'd definitely wanna be a Pearl. 12:29 I mean. 12:29 Why would they be unhappy? The pearls didnt do much work. They all do what they enjoy. 12:29 Holy shit, free stuff. 12:29 FREE STUFF!!! 12:29 12:29 i'd want to be harley or a pearl harley owns 12:29 And what if you're a DIAMOND'S PEARL!!!!! 12:30 HOLY SHIT EVEN MORE FREE STUFF. 12:30 Harley owns a pearl? 12:30 bc i'd think harley would treat pearls they got really well??? 12:30 like 12:30 Think about it: You are a Pearl. Automatically you are unfit to fight, or care. You are as much worth as a chair and a slave. You don't have free will. You don't even get to choose who owns you. You just get owned by someone, and that is it. You were probably sold at an auction. And if you're lucky, your owner doesn't treat you like dirt. But that's only if you are lucky. 12:30 Coral wants to be a pear 12:30 i havent made it canon but they probably would 12:30 DaniSkies Coral wants to be a pear 12:30 So much bio 12:30 First you are coral 12:30 *pearl 12:30 Then you are fruit 12:30 I want to be a pear too 12:31 same!!!!! 12:31 Stevidot, they were custom made for a master, to enjoy what they are doing. 12:31 MY O AND L KEY HATE ME 12:31 Yeah. 12:31 If they're "made-to-order" like Peridot says? 12:31 aptos exactly!!!!!! 12:31 99% chance the owner actually wants them in their life. 12:31 Also, Odrey 12:31 Right 12:31 what? @trevor 12:31 No Pearl hates being a slave 12:31 MRD would totally get Harley a pearl for their birthday. 12:31 (Pearl) 12:31 o 12:31 No pearl 12:32 (Thirst) 12:32 Which is why canon Pearl s considered defective. 12:32 Ever hated 12:32 it should totally be peacock pearl 12:32 (Sassy) 12:32 Being 12:32 (Fight) 12:32 Stevi, stop. 12:32 A slave 12:32 Please do not emote spam. 12:32 (Sassy) 12:32 Sorry! I can't read! 12:32 I literally said that's why Pearl is defective. 12:32 Ugh I mean this tablet makes it hard to see chat! 12:32 Sorry! 12:32 I'll leave! 12:32 Ohhh, it's starting. 12:33 Also, Dani. Guess what? 12:33 Moussaieff Blue Diamond. 12:33 Exists. 12:33 The DAK all have cousins. ;w; 12:34 Coral : okay bye mrd i'll be going now uhm don't look for me i'll be... somewhere BYE //zoom 12:34 MRD: Youre leaving me for a hoe 12:34 i'm looking for a good pearl type for harley 12:34 Coral : i am a hoe 12:34 >Harlequin Pearl 12:34 MRD: BUt youre my hoe 12:34 thats a thing??????? 12:34 PEACOCK PEARL PEACOCK PEARL PEACOCK PEARL 12:34 nah 12:34 CHILL 12:35 nah 12:35 moussaieff jewellers have some 12:35 really fucking weird jewelry 12:35 o 12:35 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CCk90nWW4AA6L3V.png 12:35 chill 12:35 http://www.tpiltd.co.uk/uploads/Property/540x385/moussi1.jpg 12:35 MRD: Home,,,, 12:36 OMg omg omg omg it's in london 12:36 LONDON!!!!!!! 12:36 HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH 12:36 12:36 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond starts buying plane tickets 12:36 Coral : okay byee 12:36 the ocean dream is also 12:36 a ship 12:37 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean_Dream_(1982_ship) 12:37 ODD: NOISES 12:37 o mfg 12:37 Coral has found her new favourite again 12:37 "Ocean Dream may refer to: 12:37 12:37 Ocean Dream Diamond, 5.51ct blue-green diamond 12:37 Ocean Dream (1972 ship), currently a Thai cruise ship, launched in 1972 12:37 Ocean Dream (1982 ship), currently an Australian cruise ship, launched in 1982 12:37 One Piece: Ocean's Dream, "Ocean's Dream", a One Piece video game" 12:37 oh wait 12:37 FUcking weaboo video game 12:37 o mg 12:38 DaniSkies 12:38 Coral has found her new favourite again 12:38 who 12:38 who is it 12:38 Coral : height whore, of course 12:38 which one 12:38 OH 12:38 ...HI AME 12:38 Hi 12:38 hi 12:38 hihi ame 12:38 who ODD? 12:38 Hiii Dani and Odrey 12:38 ODD is gay lmao 12:38 sorry coral,,, 12:38 sorry,,,, 12:39 oh aptos is devastated 12:39 http://www.thepearloutlet.com/images/iStock_000014901805XSmall-Tahitian-Pearl.jpg whatever kind of pearl this is it looks like a good one for harley 12:39 Coral would literally only go to ODD for entertainment or advice so I think she'll be fine 12:39 "The Ocean Dream was displayed as part of the Smithsonian's "The Splendor of Diamonds" exhibit, alongside the De Beers Millennium Star, The Heart of Eternity and the Moussaieff Red." 12:39 harley: OMFG MY OWN PEARL!!!!!!!!! 12:39 would you look at that 12:39 it's a peacock pearl 12:39 ODD with his brothers 12:39 it's actually a tahitian pearl, dani :y 12:39 SoDG has one 12:39 :yyyyyyy 12:40 :yyyyyyyyyyy 12:40 >http://puu.sh/odLus.png 12:40 isnt it a peacock tahitian pearl tho plain tahitian pearls are black 12:40 >http://puu.sh/odLv3.jpg 12:40 I'm so clueless with gem stuff 12:40 dani 12:40 shut 12:40 ur hole 12:41 Sorry, that would be impossible. 12:41 Hot 12:41 hi object 12:41 hi object 12:41 hi 12:41 Hi, Object. 12:41 we're screaming about pearls i think 12:41 eh 12:41 kinda not really 12:41 idk 12:41 /screams 12:41 omg sodg has a peacock pearl 12:41 omg omg omgggg 12:42 hhhhhh 12:42 Purple Diamond has a Peacock Pearl... Who looks eerily a lot like Peacock Topaz 12:42 i think theres a bunch of types of tahitian pearl 12:42 like 12:42 Several 12:42 aubergine, peacock, etc 12:42 so um 12:43 i forgot where i was going with this 12:43 cool i give up on homeword 12:43 ... 12:43 homwrol 12:43 HOMEWORK 12:43 >http://puu.sh/odLDs.jpg 12:43 nyeah somefin like that 12:43 i miss chat rps tbh 12:43 WHO WANTS TO RUN INTO A BIG MULTIPM AND FUCK AROUND 12:43 BUT MAYBE NOT THAT KIND OF FUCK AROUND 12:43 wh 12:43 >:3c 12:44 multipms are cool 12:44 oh my god i'm imagining peacock pearl meeting peacock topaz like 12:44 PP : mom? why don't you have any blue 12:44 PT : you're literally all blue child, why do you think 12:45 im up for a really pointless multipm rp @Odrey 12:45 >:3c 12:45 ok 12:45 * Pseudo-Miracles grabs harley 12:45 * Pseudo-Miracles throws harley 12:45 if we do it on forums then undesirable users will join 12:45 harley: hi 12:45 lol 12:45 coughsstevidotcoughscoughs 12:45 coughs 12:45 c o u ghs 12:45 COUGHS LODUYL 12:45 andre 12:45 *loudly 12:46 you up for it 12:46 ? 12:46 voiceFUCK OFF 12:46 oh ok guess not 12:46 artsy outcast PINGPING 12:46 AO PING WHAT EVEN ARE AO'S PINGS 12:46 I'M ACE PINGPINGPING 12:46 * Pseudo-Miracles flails arms 12:46 UM 12:46 UM,,,,,,,, 12:47 dani will you replace andre 12:47 wh 12:47 with how or what or who 12:47 ao is dead 12:47 just a pm rp where we do what the fuck ever and undesirable people dont join 12:47 i mean i guess 12:48 ok thats 3 12:48 ANYONE ELSE? NO? K 12:48 object 12:48 o 12:48 what 12:48 OBJECT U WANNA JOIN A RP THIINGY 12:48 ok 12:48 yesss 12:48 omg 12:48 do you have multipm turned on 12:48 if coral joins 12:48 @object 12:48 and object uses kunzite 12:48 yse 12:48 then harley kunzite and coral would all be in mrds court 12:48 Hi 12:48 hi 12:49 u do? cool @object 12:49 ok making the pm 12:49 coral internally screaming at Kunzite 12:49 and everyone 12:49 This is weird 12:49 kunz: oh yes 12:49 harley: ur not mettaton 12:49 kunz: hhh 12:49 whats happening? 12:49 kunz: ok 12:49 help 12:49 rp 12:49 hell 12:49 i sent it 12:49 yeah rp hell 12:50 odrey 12:50 object 12:50 wh 12:50 i thought that wasn't allowed 12:50 did u get it? 12:50 its a PM 12:50 i think 12:50 so it doesnt clog chat 12:50 WAITWAITWAIT 12:50 i have a chat we can use 12:50 huh 12:50 ... 12:50 "i thought that wasn't allowed" 12:50 >ACTUALLY 12:50 bc the pm isnt working for me 12:50 pls not odreys-world 12:50 its not 12:51 which one 12:51 its an surp wiki i made 12:51 >FNM chat 12:51 oh the one where fish told me to go suck andres dick 12:51 what the fuck 12:51 i dont like fish very much 12:51 or jinx 12:51 http://su-no-rules-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_No_Rules_Roleplay_Wikia look it doesnt haverules and same 12:51 or aaden(?) 12:51 or aaden 12:51 or most people from of 12:52 of 12:53 ok 12:53 i return 12:53 aptos 12:53 do you wanna join our chat RP 12:56 H 12:56 *Hi 12:56 h 12:56 hi 12:56 dani 12:56 dani are u in or not 12:56 wh 12:56 john cena 12:56 no 12:56 stop that 12:56 my dog just licked my hip-- 12:56 oh ok ur out 12:56 whats happenin 12:56 chat rp but not here 12:57 no I MEANT 12:57 OH 12:57 I FELT REALLY SHITTY FOR A SEC 12:57 i 12:57 dani pls 12:57 this is too much emotional stress for my body 12:57 whats this abot a chat rP? 12:58 *RP 12:58 hell 12:58 no jk 12:58 we're going to FNM wiki and RPing 12:58 so no undesirable people join through the 12:58 forums 12:58 ahshitwe'regoin'there 12:58 FNM? 12:58 my lonely place 12:58 where i go when im sad 12:58 faith no more it's 12:58 a band NEVERMIND 12:59 I just think of Friday Night Magic 12:59 it's pretty much the 12:59 retired shit talk wiki 12:59 my lonely place now 12:59 i just yell in there 12:59 oh shit i remembered the url 12:59 well duh 01:00 poo 01:10 so many people left ;-; 01:11 Moussaieff Bot Diamond 01:11 it's pretty much the 01:11 retired shit talk wiki 01:11 my lonely place now 01:11 i just yell in there 01:11 8:59 01:11 DaniSkies 01:11 oh shit i remembered the url 01:11 8:59 01:11 Moussaieff Bot Diamond 01:11 well duh 01:11 which wiki 01:11 FNM wiki 01:11 oh 01:11 ew jinx has that link 01:12 ok and 01:12 and 01:14 Hiya Aptos 01:15 hi aptos 01:15 oh bye aptos 01:15 ;-; 01:19 dead 01:22 Hi object. 01:22 bye regi 01:22 cri 01:23 Y they leave 01:23 idk 01:24 hi 01:24 Hi 01:25 bye aptos 01:28 I didnt leave. 01:29 ok 01:29 I'm still here 01:36 anyone here? 01:36 hi 01:38 bye 01:43 hi 01:46 So empty 01:47 emptyyyyy 01:29 ok 01:29 I'm still here 01:36 anyone here? 01:36 hi 01:38 bye 01:41 Hi 01:43 hi 01:46 So empty 01:47 emptyyyyy 02:02 o 02:05 Back? 02:05 Forth. 02:06 How spoon themed will these gems be? 02:06 they will be psychic 02:07 lame 02:07 and arrogant 02:07 There is no spoon. 02:07 I see. HI REGI 02:07 HI 02:07 Egyptian trio now formed. 02:07 Booyah 02:08 MM, Tjehenet, and Nephrite. 02:09 What a gang 02:10 Peculiar gang. How do you think Nephrite will use the duat? 02:10 Store stuff i guess 02:11 Cant gems do that anyways? 02:15 yeah, i dunno then 02:16 I asked. IDK. 07:28 Hi 10:13 o,,, 10:23 Goodbye then 10:27 I hath returned 10:28 Hello! 10:29 what up grace 10:29 I am good. You? 10:31 Hello Ap! 10:31 Hi Ap! Jk, grace 10:31 Im Good grace 10:31 Hi Aptos 10:32 What if we were all Ap 10:32 안녕하새요 10:32 back 10:32 Wb! 10:32 Wb 10:32 Notifications are so broken for me rn 10:32 Me too 10:33 Me as well. 10:33 And me 10:33 Maybe they are working on them? 10:34 maybe 10:34 Maybe they're not. 나 는 모 라 10:35 Like, when I checked it said "no notifications". Yet, people were notifying??/ 10:35 Me too. Except it occassionally showed me this mornings notifs 10:36 It showed me them earlier, but hasnt updated since 10:36 aptos i know that youre not speaking entirely in a foreign language but that is against chat rules 10:36 blah blah english wiki 10:37 Huh. I didnt know that. My bad 10:38 it's alright 10:38 So many warps.... 10:43 It came true! 10:43 so,,, 10:44 I finished Spoonseller. 10:44 o 10:44 It was magic theme right? 10:46 uh i believe magic/psychic ye 10:48 yeLLS INTO A TUBA 10:48 hello it is i 10:49 Hello. 10:53 hi len 10:55 o,, 10:58 Empty again 10:58 JK 10:58 Hi..0-o 11:02 Purple topaz:revealed 11:05 ??? 11:05 purpletopaz? 11:06 Purple topaz. 11:06 Purples master. 11:08 Qwerty 11:10 Qwwertyuiop made four threads on ur wall. 11:10 HI REGIMANGO 11:10 Hi Aptos 11:10 My browser was freezing and it gonked up XD 11:11 this lack of notifications is really messin me up 11:12 Ikr. I have to actually find the threads. 11:12 that's why i keep recent activity open 11:13 Qwerty! 11:13 sorry guys i got like, a shit ton of a huge project's work dumped on me 11:13 so im kinda busy,,, 11:13 Peri! 11:13 Is cool rael 11:13 Purple topaz revealed 11:14 Exactly 11:14 ;) 11:27 Thread:24352 11:28 Oh...you left 11:28 anyway anyone wanna join 11:28 i cant, all of my ocs are homeworld 11:28 and im too lazy to play villain 11:30 ....... 11:31 All my ocs are homeworld too.... 11:31 even the anti DA gems are pro homeworld 11:33 so,,, 11:33 how about them,,, 11:33 ,,,memes,,, 11:33 omg i just had an rp thread ide 11:33 idea* 11:34 and aptos just died 11:34 rest in aptos 11:34 Im back 11:34 ??? to 21016 ;( 11:35 My chrome died. 11:35 APTOS IS BACK 11:35 no but 11:35 What 11:35 like 11:35 Yay111 he lives again 11:35 What is the idea tho. 11:35 I'm confused 11:35 what if it's a HW only RP where theyre on a ship headed to attack earth/colonize a planet? 11:35 ship loses communication w homeworld 11:35 and just gets stranded completely 11:35 I could join that. 11:35 As would I 11:35 and then everyone just screams and cries in the corner 11:36 ;w; 11:36 the gems would huddle and cry for thier diamonds 11:36 except im using my diamonds 11:36 Except for the diamonds 11:36 MSD: SOMEONE HELP ME 11:36 MSD: OH SWEET ME IN THE HEAVENS SEND ME ASSISTANCE 11:37 wait, rael do any of your diamonds work with BD? 11:37 Like, I would use my SSD. And possibly my MM. And Padparadscha. And Spoonseller's. 11:37 yeah, Qwerty 11:37 gross fish gay 11:37 So that means my PT works under him. 11:37 gross, fish, gay 11:38 hes more teal than blue but thats... the point 11:38 so 11:38 Random question is random, but... 11:38 Hmmm.... 11:38 What is a gala? 11:38 it's a ball 11:39 And not a random question 11:39 Yes it is. It came from nowhere 11:39 >ga·la 11:39 ˈɡālə,ˈɡalə/ 11:39 noun 11:39 a social occasion with special entertainments or performances. 11:39 Like 11:39 its a great thing google.com exists 11:39 Yes it is 11:39 It came from the obvious source of the question 11:39 I mean 11:39 PIE 11:40 Stevidot, are you going? 11:40 ill make the rp thread 11:40 YES 11:40 aptos chill omg 11:41 Okay, name the ship parteners in this ship that I ship: Soapal 11:41 Hint: It involves an opal 11:41 please dont ship harley and soapstone 11:41 What? 11:42 I dont do that anymore 11:42 Wrong answer 11:42 Its Snow Replica of Harley 11:42 you did just yesterday 11:42 No, @Aptos 11:42 Hence ANYMORE 11:42 Well, we all know what opal it is. 11:42 Anyone else? 11:42 No? 11:42 Ummm.... 11:42 Its pretty obvious 11:42 Yeah, it is. 11:43 REALLY obvious XD 11:43 Wood opal 11:43 actually yes 11:43 Obviously 11:43 that is the right answer 11:43 IDK why, I think they would be cute together 11:43 Especially now that they are on good terms 11:44 Pretty much everyone is shippable.... 11:44 Power bottom OTP XD 11:44 * Raelcontor slowly shoves all of my characters in a closet 11:45 uh yeah qwerty. 11:45 :) 11:45 * Raelcontor poses dramatically because neither of them have been in AA yet but i know what im doing 11:46 /me is testing something 11:46 Hi Regi o/ 11:46 Regi is back! 11:46 Heyo 11:47 what i miss? 11:47 The shipping XD 11:48 Hi Ap 11:48 HI REGIMANGO 11:48 oh no not shipping 11:48 aptos 11:48 YES SHIPPING 11:48 in the rp you wanted to be SSD? 11:48 I think so yea. 11:48 ok 11:48 Y 11:50 Can I be PT in the RP? 11:50 i was just wondering so i could set the diamond limit 11:50 ....the limit is 6 11:50 and we have 6 11:50 so 11:50 Lol. 11:51 me: tries to type "sodgs court is dark gray" 11:51 me: types "sodgs court is dark gay" 11:52 have a diamond party, call it the Diamond Jubilee 11:52 Which one would you rather live with irl: User:I-Ship-Stevidot:Wood Opal or Harlequin Opal (Pseudo-M) 11:52 Choose one 11:52 Mwahaha 11:52 Hi Qwert o/ 11:52 Hey. 11:53 Harlequin 11:53 I wood live with Wood 11:53 She is polite, and would be in handy if something needed to be fixed. 11:53 Harley Quinn? 2016 04 11